The present invention introduces an organic denatured chitin and a trioctanoin having moisture-proof and lubricating functions to produce a stable aqueous processing agent so that such agent can be evenly attached on the surface of the gloves and the chitin and trioctanoin are dissolved by the action of sweat and body temperature to form a moist, wet, and skin protective layer on the hand.
General soft and waterproof gloves are necessary tools for medical treatments. Traditionally, gloves usually use natural latex as the raw material and are produced after the formation and sulfur addition processes. Since natural latex has a blocking property, cornstarch or chloride are used to remove the stickiness in order to facilitate mold separation and user""s wear. However, besides the high price, natural rubber gloves contain natural allergic sources that may cause allergies easily, and constitute a burden to the health of skin for these who wear gloves for a long time.
Soft PVC gloves are made by a plastisol composed of PVC (polyvinyl chloride) powder, a plastic agent, and a manufacturing agent, after going through the soaking emulsification processes in a ceramic mold to produce soft gloves similar to those formed of latex. The soft PVC gloves also have a strong sticky property, and thus cornstarch is used to remove the stickiness. A latex made of polyester aqueous PU (polyurethane), a rough surface agent, and a lubricant as disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,881,386 is used to substitute the cornstarch, so that the gloves produced will not have powder pollution. Since this polymer coating has a lubricating property and rough surface, the gloves can be separated from the mold and worn easily. However, long time wear may easily dry the skin and cause discomfort. Therefore, the method disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,274,154 and 6,423,328 is to dip the gloves into aloe vera, which has the functions of moist-proofing and skin protection, and thus provides a protective effect to the skin of the hand when wearing such gloves.
However, since the surface of PVC gloves is water repellent and aloe vera is an aqueous solution, it is unable to coat the aloe vera evenly on the surface of the gloves without adding interface activators. Moreover, the layer coated with aloe vera does not have sufficient stickiness resistance. Therefore after the mold of the gloves is turned over for peeling, the inner sides of the gloves will stick together. The aloe vera is actually not suitable for powder free soft PVC gloves.
Further, a traditional polymer powder free stickiness resisting agent composed of a binder (such as aqueous acrylic resin or aqueous PU resin), a filler (such as silicon dioxide and an interface activator), a thickener, a lubricant (such as organic silicon alkane and paraffin), and a foam eliminator can be used for dipping the stickiness-proof second layer of the gloves. However, wearing the gloves for a long time makes the skin on hands dry. Such dipping solution contains several organic ingredients, and thus germs will breed easily and spoil the gloves. To improve the above situations, some people add a disinfectant for germ breeding prevention. However, the disinfectant remaining on the hand also causes discomfort (or allergies) to the human body or even endangers health after wearing the gloves for a long time.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an adhesive-resisting skin treatment agent for PVC gloves. Particularly the gloves"" mold is soaked in a PVC or PVC polymer and a plastisol to form a film after cooling. Then, the gloves are soaked in a polymer adhesive-resisting treatment solution primarily including chitin, trioctanoin, aqueous polyester resin and aerosol mixed in a certain proportion. Therefor, the capillary and the surface of the film on the gloves can absorb such solution and is evenly coated with a film. Thereafter, the gloves are cooled, and their edges are rolled up and detached from the mold. The inner surface of the coating has a protective film and gives a soft, smooth, and comfortable feeling to the wearer""s hand when such inner surface is in contact with the hand. Furthermore, the heat of the sweat produced after wearing the gloves for a long time can release the chitin and trioctanoin in the capillary or the surface of the inner side of the gloves, accomplishing the effect of protecting the wearer""s skin.